Silver Wrapped Gifts
by Brometheus
Summary: Laven, Yaoi. christmas Gifts for Dgm-yaoi-lover, Tiny's secret, and Shadows.Anei. Prompts: Lovesick Lavi, Maths and Flight. Flight prompt now up :D these one shots are full of uber cuteness!
1. Lovesick

Lovesick

_AN: a Christmas present for DGM-Yaoi-Lover! Enjoy!_

_Once again, my favourite kind of Allen here~ unsure and almost shy at first then rough and dominant (though still not on top) and sexy! :D enjoy!_

----

`Yuu, I think I'm dying.``

"Good." Kanda replied, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm serious!" Kanda sighed and put his bookmark in place, wondering why Tiedoll kept letting Lavi into their house.

"Okay, fine, I'll bite... why do you think you are dying?" Lavi sat on Kanda bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well... I've been feeling... weird for the last few weeks... I thought I would just go away but it didn't..." Kanda's eyebrow raised slightly in concern that he wasn't going to voice and he made a sound in the back of his throat, indicating to Lavi to continue.

"I sometimes get these like... weird mood swings... like, I'll be walking on air one minute and the next I'll feel like everything I want is out of my reach... and sometimes, I'll just get this feeling in my stomach, like I'm sick, but its more... like I'm so nervous I'm going to puke."

"When do you usually feel this?" Kanda asked, faking boredom.

"Usually when Allen is around..."

"Come again?"

"Whenever I'm near Allen... I don't understand why though... it just seems worse when I'm near him, but I want to spend as much time as I can with him..."

"Are you fucking retarded? Seriously, were you dropped on your head as a young child?" Lavi looked up at Kanda in surprise and confusion.

"Um.. no? not to my knowledge..."

"You seriously don't know what that is?"

"No! I've checked every medical textbook I can find and like, a million different websites and I can't find a damn thing!"

"My god... and people say you're the smart one..."

"Well my grades are quite a bit higher than yours Yuu-Chan..."

"Even so, you're a fool." Kanda rolled his eyes as Lavi huffed indignantly, pouting at the other boy.

"Well if you know so much, you mind telling me what you think it is?"

"You're in love you moron."

"..." Lavi blinked "Excuse me?"

"You... are... in... love..." Kanda repeated with and irritated huff.

"With who?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

"... Wait, you're saying I'm in love with _Allen_?!"

"No, you're in love with the god damn Easter bunny. Yes you're in love with the moyashi idiot!" Kanda snapped, wondering how even he, the least emotional person in the world, could know Lavi was in love with Allen, yet Lavi didn't.

"That's impossible! Allen and I are best friends! I can't be in _love_ with him!"

"Why the fuck not? You like guys don't you?" it wasn't like the fact that Lavi was gay was a big secret, but Lavi preferred to keep people who weren't very close to him in the dark.

"Well... yeah I mean, duh, but... Allen is just a kid... and we've known each other for like... ever! I can't... be in love with him..."

"You're an idiot. The fact that you two have been so close for so long is the reason you like him dumbass." Kanda crossed his arms and glared meaningfully at the redhead.

"B-but... even if I... did love him, which I'm not saying I do! He... isn't gay..." Kanda scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically as Lavi glanced at him.

"Che... Lavi, that kid is so far in the closet I don't think a nuclear war will make him come out." Kanda deadpanned and Lavi sweat dropped as he stared at Kanda with a sceptical eyebrow raised.

"Yuu... I really don't think that's the case..."

"Wanna bet?" Lavi's inner rabbit ears perked up and he grinned.

"A bet?"

"Yeah. A bet. I bet that the moyashi is so such a fucking faggot that he makes a circle look like a straight line." Lavi laughed and nodded.

"Okay, but if I win, and he's _not _gay, then you have to kiss Lenalee." Kanda paled.

"No fucking way! Koumi will slaughter me!"

"Are you saying you're scared of a bet Yuu-Chan?"

"Hell no!"

"Then you'll do it then, yeah?" Lavi grinned as Kanda's face worked before nodding stubbornly.

"Fine. But if I'm right and he is gay, _you_ have to kiss Lenalee."

"Wh-what!? But I don't like girls! And Koumi will kill me! You like her at least!"

"So you're scared then?" Kanda countered, using Lavi's words against him and smirking and the redhead scowled.

"Fine, it's a deal. How are we going to find out of he's gay?" Lavi huffed, crossing his arms like a pouty three year old.

"That's up to you moron. I'm not trying anything."

"Well fine then! I'll prove to you that I'm not in love with Allen, because he is not gay!" Lavi's fist pumped into the air and Kanda sighed, shaking his head in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"Great. Get the fuck out of my room."

----

Allen shifted uncomfortably as Lavi stared intensely at him from across the table of the cafe they were in.

"What?" Allen finally sighed, breaking the uneasy silence.

"What do you mean what?"

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"I can see that. Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I need to figure something out."

"And what pray tell would that be?" Allen asked, stirring his sugar laden tea with a bored expression.

"Cant say, I would lose the bet then."

"A bet? With who?"

"Yuu-Chan. Whoever loses has to kiss Lenalee."

"Yikes..."

"Yeah, that's why I'm pretty intent on winning."

"Hmm... well I don't want to see you get slaughtered, so I'll help you." Allen smiled, though it faltered slightly as a grin spread across Lavi's cheeks.

"Okay then! Come with me!" the redhead jumped up and dragged the younger boy by the wrist from the cafe. Allen sighed as he allowed himself to be stuffed into Lavi's car, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

----

"L-Lavi... remind me again... what does this have to do with the bet?" Allen asked, his cheeks an attractive red as the scantily clad male models strutted down the run way. The white haired brit was really starting to wonder if this was a fashion show or a strip club- was that man in a _firefighter_ costume?

"You'll find out soon enough Allen~." Lavi smiled, glancing at Allen in the hopes of being able to keep his manly composure. Of course that didn't really help, seeing as Allen was ogling them with a face that was red as a strawberry (which is a very sexual fruit), and biting his lower lip in a way that Lavi found unbearably attractive.

'_Ho shit. I think I might just be in love with him after all!'_ Lavi swallowed thickly, glancing around the room for something to focus on that wouldn't put him in a rather uncomfortable situation.

'_Why must this room be full of sexy gay men!?_' Lavi groaned mentally as he closed his eyes.

"C-can we leave? I feel so incredibly awkward right now its not even funny." Allen pulled on Lavi's jacket and the redhead grinned.

"Why would you feel awkward Allen? It's just a fashion show."

"I-err I mean umm... w-well look at what they're wearing? It's making me feel-"

"Hot and bothered?" Lavi supplied helpfully.

"Yes. I mean NO! No, it's just weird..." Allen fidgeted as Lavi nodded.

"Okay, that's fine, lets go~" they walked out of the room and through some halls before they arrived back outside and Allen sighed in relief as the fresh air filled his lungs.

"Okay, so now we move on to the next activity~"

"N-next... activity?" Allen looked incredibly nervous and Lavi just grinned.

----

"Oh my god..." Allen muttered in horror as he looked around the dimly lit shop, eyes widening as they rested upon a section dedicated to –ahem- _toys_. Lavi seemed oblivious to Allen's shaking hands as he thrust something on a hanger into the poor boy's hands.

"Hold that will yah?" Lavi grinned as he turned back to the racks of clothing he was going through. The younger of the two slowly looked down at the article of clothing that had been pressed into his grasp.

A pair of leather pants without a back.

Allen yelped and dropped the pants as he stumbled back, blushing madly and imagining Lavi in said article of clothing. Lavi leaned against the clothing rack with an amused look on his face as Allen cover his face with his hands to hide the blush as he knocked into a shelf full of –ahem- _toys_, squeaking in surprise and backing away from the deviant items, tripping over the pants and falling into Lavi's waiting arms.

"You alright there moyashi?" Lavi tried not to sound amused, he really did, but he failed. Epically.

"M-my name is Allen!" the flustered boy snapped, his face hot as he realised Lavi was practically holding him.

"I know, but I like messing with you."

"W-well st-stop!" Allen pushed himself out of Lavi's arms and glared half heartedly at him, "C-can we leave please? I'm really uncomfortable here."

"Oh~? Why is that?"

"Because it's a shop for gay sex toys!"

"If you're straight, why would that bother you?"

"B-because I'm... I'm not gay! And... And I'm not really... much of a sexual deviant anyway... t-t-toys are a b-bit much." Allen blushed as hard Lavi was starting to wonder if his head was going to pop. The redhead laughed and casually put an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Awww Allen, you're too cute! It's not like we're going to _play _with the toys~ I'm just looking at some of the outfits here~" Allen choked on his own breath as Lavi picked up the leather pants and help them in front of him.

"What? Don't you think I would look sexy in this?"

"I... I um... I'm not going to answer that..." Allen looked away from the madly grinning rabbit. '_Ohhh~ looks like I might just lose the bet...'_ Lavi thought, unsure if he was upset with that or not.

----

"L-Lavi... look, would you please just take me home...?" Allen covered his face with one hand, trying to block out the sounds of the couple beside them at the 'restaurant' as they made out passionately. Now, normally Allen wouldn't really notice this much, but this two just so happened to both be male, and were getting rather rambunctious.

"Why Allen?"

"Well you've been trucking me around all day to places that make me distinctly uncomfortable and I just want to go home and... I don't know watch porn to reinforce my masculinity. Or something. Whatever." Allen was already so uncomfortable that saying something like that really wasn't going to change anything.

"Awww come on Allen, I don't know why you would be uncomfortable here, it's just a cafe-"

"In which we are the only two not making out, and there are no females in the room." The waiter arrived with their ordered drinks and winked seductively at Allen before smiling and stalking away.

"And the freaking waiter, who is also _male_ just winked at me- Lavi... take me home. Please." Allen was ready to get down on his knees and beg at this point, though, considering the place they were at; being on his knees might not have been a very good idea.

"Okay, okay fine, just finish your soda and we'll go okay?"

"Fine." Allen sucked on his straw sulkily, fighting the urge to cover his ears to block out the sounds around him. With a final slurp, Allen downed his soft drink and glared at Lavi with a distinctly uncomfortable look on his face.

"Okay. There. Let's go. Like, now." Allen basically dragged Lavi out of the coffee house and back to his car, a dark red blush creeping up his neck.

"You okay Allen? You seem flustered."

"I am flustered! I've never see so much..." he searched for the right word that wouldn't offend his friend and Lavi chuckled,

"Gayness?"

"Y-yeah... Gayness... in one day!" Lavi started up the car and they drove to Allen's house, which to his own horror wasn't any more than three blocks away from the cafe.

"Does it bother you?" Lavi asked quietly as they walked into Allen's apartment complex. Allen paused in unlocking his door, looking thoughtful.

"Not as much as I thought it would have... but it made me feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't really know... just... weird..." Allen flushed and turned away from Lavi as a grin spread across his face.

"Like it was natural to be around?"

"... I-I guess... a little like... that..." Allen fumbled with his keys, keeping his gaze away from the taller redhead.

"Make you wonder if _you_ are gay?" the keys fell to the ground from Allen's shaking hands and he bit his lip.

"I... I'm not... gay..." Allen's protest was weak and Lavi knew he had lost the bet. _'Damn... I really hope Koumi won't kill me..._'

"It's not a bad thing if you are. I would be really happy if you were actually." Timid grey eyes looked up at him from beneath snowy bangs as Lavi leaned against the door frame with a smile.

"Y-you would?"

"Yeah, because then I could tell you how much I like you." Allen sucked in a sharp breath, staring up at Lavi in surprise.

"L-like... me?"

"Yup... Yuu-Chan thinks I'm in love actually... but one cannot really be sure unless they talk to the person."

"L-love...?" Allen swallowed thickly, biting his lip worriedly as he processed what Lavi was telling him. The redhead could see the indecision in Allen's eyes so he advanced on the younger boy, gently cupping his cheek as he leaned in close.

"Would you like to try and see if maybe you feel the same way?"

"I-I... a-are you s-sure that's how you feel L-Lavi?"

"I'm always sure Allen..." Lavi smiled gently and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. The fluttery feeling in his stomach intensified for a moment before disappearing as Allen didn't push him away. The boy stiffened, feeling something akin to electricity shoot down his spine as their lips met, and he shyly starting moving his mouth against Lavi's. Allen's heart sped up and he felt dizzy with happiness, and when Lavi pulled back after a moment, Allen yanked his head back down and roughly assaulted his lips.

Lavi was surprised by Allen's actions to say the least, but quickly got over it and kissed back, loving the feeling of Allen's hands running though his hair as the boy pressed his body closer. Lavi's hands slid down Allen's lithe body and rested on his hips. The smaller boy gasped lightly and Lavi took the opportunity to slide his hot tongue between those perfect lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as Allen reached behind them, blindly groping for the doorknob and twisting it open. They stumbled backwards into the apartment, never breaking contact as Lavi kicked the door shut. Allen wasn't sure what happened but they found themselves on the couch with Lavi straddling Allen, hands touching everywhere as they made out.

The both froze as someone pounded roughly on the door.

"Oi, bean sprout! Open up!" Kanda growled through the door.

"Maybe if we're really quiet he'll think I'm not home and go away..." Allen whispered, doing his best to ignore the nickname.

"I know you're in there moron, Lavi's car is in the parking lot! Open the damn door!" Allen sighed and pushed on Lavi's chest, moving out from under the pouting redhead.

"What do you want BaKanda?" Kanda took in Allen's appearance as the boy opened the door and grinned wolfishly.

"I win rabbit." He smirked at Lavi as he walked up behind Allen and rested his chin on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Go away."

"Che... fucking gay ass homos..." Kanda muttered rolling his eyes as Lavi's arms wrapped around Allen's waist.

"You would like it if you tried it Yuu!"

"I would rather rot in hell." Lavi pouted as he pulled Allen back into the house, shutting the door as Kanda stormed away.

"Such a party pooper..."

"Maybe so, but at least he's not at our party." Allen grinned at Lavi before crushing their lips together again.

--END—

_AN: ^^ happy Christmas everyone!_


	2. Mathematics for Dummies

Mathematics for dummies

_AN: Happy Christmas everyone~ this little crack fic here is a Christmas present for your friend and mine, _**Tiny's Secret**_ hope you like it mon ami~ ^^_

_I would also like to note this is my favourite kind of Allen is in this fic. Unsure at first, shy even, then a dominant, wild, aroused animal that surprises the hell out of everyone (especially Lavi)._

----

Allen groaned in dismay as the numbers on the page entered his brain through his eyes, swirled around a bit then jumbled together meaninglessly as he struggled to solve the equations. Why is it that private boarding school's have such hard math homework?

"What the hell? 'b' plus or minus the square root of 'b' squared minus four 'a' 'c' all over two 'a'? what kind of nonsense is this?" a pale forehead found its way to the desk with a loud thud of defeat.

"Bloody hell... damn you quadratics..." Allen grumbled, tugging his silver hair in frustration.

"You know, if you don't get it, your friendly neighbourhood sexy redhead beast would be happy to help out." Allen jumped with a loud, girlish yelp as Lavi materialized beside him at the library.

"L-Lavi? how do you always do that?!"

"How do I do what?"

"Do that!"

"What?"

"Just like... appear out of no where and scare the crap out of me!"

"Oh... I dunno... talent? A subconscious need to make your life as interesting as possible while having as much fun as possible?"

"Interesting? You mean as miserable as possible right?" Allen grinned as Lavi gasped, eyes filling with fake tears as he glomped Allen.

"Miserable!? But Allen! I thought what we shared meant something to you!"

"Get off me you redheaded idiot..." Allen laughed as he tried to untangle himself from Lavi's grasp. Said redhead looked up at him with watery puppy eyes and a little, hopeful smile on his face.

"Loveable redheaded idiot?"

"Uh... sure... why not?" Allen shrugged, feigning indifference as he fought down the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Okay~ I can live with that~" Lavi leaned back in his chair with a care free grin as Allen turned back to his evil math homework.

"You sure you don't need help with that Allen? I aced that unit."

"You ace every unit Lavi..." Allen sighed and showed him the paper, "If you promise to_ tell_ me how to do it and not _do it for_ me then you can help me. If you're just going to do all my homework for me again then no thanks. I need to learn to do it if I want to pass my exams."

"Okay, okay, fine, I will teach you properly. No doing, just telling okay? I have stuff to do now, the mean old panda is making me do a shift in the shop, so if you go over to my room in the dorms around seven and wait till I get home I would be happy to help you!"

"Okay... I'll just study here for a while then, I want to at least have some idea of what I'm doing..."

"You do that Allen! See you in a few hours!" Lavi grinned and dashed out of the library, waving to the beady eyed librarian as he left. Allen heaved at sigh and turned half heartedly back to his textbook. After a conversation with his best friend/crush he really didn't feel like going anything but fantasize about what could happen in Lavi's dorm.

"Hooray for quadratics..." Allen mumbled, pleased that he would get to spend extra time with Lavi.

----

"Lavi just wanted me to clean while I wait... bastard..." it was true, Lavi's dorm room was a pigsty, and every time Allen came over he would spend at least an hour cleaning it before anything could get done. Well, Lavi's side of the room anyway. Kanda Yuu, the boy who had been forced to board with the Lavi, kept his side of the room immaculate, and had set up very obvious boundaries.

Then again, he also threatened to gut anyone who crossed the line in duck tape so he and Allen didn't always see eye to eye.

"Stupid Lavi... if BaKanda walks in while I'm here I am going to be so pissed..."

"What did you just call me sprout?"

"I called you BaKanda, now shut up and le me finish cleaning. Lavi is going to be helping me with math and I can't concentrate with everything in chaos. How you can even breathe with his side of the room so messy is beyond me." Allen told him matter-o-factly, not even turning around to glare at the older teen.

"Che... whatever. Tell Lavi I'm not going to be home tonight. The idiot will call the police and start up a search party for my body if you don't."

"Sure thing." Allen said absently, struggling to yank one of Lavi's shirts out from under the bed.

"Good." And with that Kanda made his exit.

----

"Okay... where the hell is Lavi?" Allen grumbled in annoyance, crossing his arms as he glanced around the clean room. It was just like Lavi to leaving him waiting for an hour and a half after he was supposed to be there.

"Ugh... stupid, stupid, STUPID Lavi... why do I even bother with him? sure he's hot but I mean seriously..." Allen sighed, flopping down on the freshly made bed and pouting at nothing. Lavi's scent assaulted his nose and he inhaled it deeply, shutting his eyes in contentment.

"At least he smells good..." Allen sighed again, dosing lightly in boredom. He hadn't really realised how tired he was until his head hit the pillow, because within minutes of griping to himself, Allen was out like a light.

"Hey Allen! Sorry about that the old panda made me stay and clean up- oh? What do we have here?" Lavi grinned as he poked his head into his room, taking in its extreme cleanliness and its sleeping occupant.

Allen snored softly, and Lavi's grin widened. This was going to be fun. Lavi knew Allen had a crush on him, that's why he went out of his way to make as much physical contact with Allen as possible. Lavi had just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his move.

And guess what he had now?

Lavi chuckled almost evilly as he sauntered over to his bed, kneeling on the ground beside Allen. A wandering hand found its way to Allen's hair, and Lavi was surprised to feel how incredibly soft it was.

"You know Allen... I heard if you whisper things in someone's ear while they sleep you can effect their dreams... wanna try and see?" Allen muttered in his sleep, leaning into Lavi's hand as he petted his hair.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Lavi's smile had turned mischievous, and as he leaned down he licked his lips in excitement.

----

'Allen..._' The white haired boy whimpered at the sound of his name spoken so lovingly into his ear, _'what do you want me to do to you Allen?'_ anything Lavi... do anything you want to me... he arched his back with a low moan as Lavi's hands ran lightly down his chest._

'Like that Allen?'_ yes just... like that... Lavi's hot breath tickled his sensitive ear as a hand slipped beneath Allen's shirt, the rough palm running over his stomach, a finger dipping into his navel teasingly as it went. Lavi's smooth voice continued to whisper sweet nothings into Allen's ear, and his entire body felt like it was on fire._

'Are you enjoying this Allen?" _god... do you even have to ask...? Allen moaned again as teeth nipped playfully at his ear, sending shivers down his spine._

"Lavi..."

"Yes Allen?" silver eyes snapped open at the loud sound of Lavi's voice and he blushed a brilliant shade of crimson as he realised he was still in Lavi's bed.

"Uh, what?" Allen asked uneasily, trying to blink the sleep and lust from his eyes. Damn it, why did he have to have a dream like _that_ now?

"What, what? You called my name first."

"Oh... I umm, how long have you been here?"

"A few minutes." Lavi grinned easily, and Allen gulped slightly because he had seen that grin before.

Lavi was up to something...

"So what kind of dream were you having Allen?"

"I umm... don't r-remember?"

"Your face seems kinda red... do you have a fever?"

"N-no! I feel fine!"

"You seem flustered, is something the matter?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine in everyway!"

"Why did you call my name in your sleep?"

"I... did?"

"You sure did! You were all breathy and you sort of arched your back a little..."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did Allen~" Lavi was still grinning at the incredibly embarrassed boy as he advanced.

"N-no..." Allen backed away from Lavi as he knelt on the edge of the bed with that same look in his eye.

"Yup. Really makes a guy wonder about what you were dreaming about."

"N-nothing! I wasn't dreaming at all!"

"You know, they say that if someone whispers in your ear, your dreams are shaped by what they're saying."

"Um... okay?" Allen stared at Lavi uneasily for a moment as the meaning of his words sunk in. "W-wait... are you telling me you were whispering in my ear as I slept?"

"Maybe~"

"And wh-what you were saying would affect my... dream...?

"Yup!"

"Wh-what were... you saying?" Lavi's eye met Allen's and he shivered at the intensity of the stare.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Y-yes..." Lavi grinned at Allen's nervous stutter, leaning forward with a sly smile.

"Well, I was just telling you about the things I want to do with you." Allen swallowed thickly at the innuendo in Lavi's voice as it slipped from his mouth, smooth as silk.

"Th-things...?"

"Yeah... and they don't involve tutoring you in math..." a slim finger trailed lazily along Allen's thigh, and silver eyes dropped to follow its progress.

"Lavi... I um.. I..."

"I really like you Allen, don't you like me back?" Lavi leaned over Allen, planting a hand on either side of his head and bringing their lips so close, yet not quite touching.

"I..." Allen's eyes closed half way in expectation and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, "I like you Lavi..." Allen mumbled as an attractive pink tinted his cheeks. Lavi smirked triumphantly and leaned just that little bit closer, sending shivers down Allen's spine as he spoke with their lips brushing together oh so softly.

"What do you want me to do to you Allen?" without hesitation, Allen's arms wrapped themselves around Lavi's neck and he pulled the surprised redhead into an eager kiss. Lavi made an amused sound in the back of his throat as he slid his tongue along Allen's already parted lips teasingly, and was pleasantly surprised when Allen took the initiative and plunged his tongue into Lavi's mouth. They duelled fiercely, neither wanting to back down and submit to the other, and Lavi found Allen's almost aggression rather arousing. When Allen's hands ripped Lavi's head back by his hair and they parted, both panting for breath Allen smirked slightly.

"That answer your question?"

"Hell yeah... is it time for some hot, steamy man-on-man bum-loving action now?" Allen blinked before blushing madly as he thumped Lavi on the arm.

"What the hell kind of question is that!? We haven't even gone on a date yet and you want to take me to bed?!"

"Yup!"

"Sorry Lavi," Allen winked, "But I don't put out until after I get a dinner and movie date. And some chocolate."

"That's low Allen, making me bribe you with candy to get some nookie?"

"That's how it goes Lavi. Deal with it~" Allen grinned and flipped them over so he was straddling Lavi's stomach.

"Geez Allen, I'm surprised... here I thought you would be all blush-y and stutter-y."

"Well, I guess you learn something new everyday hmm?" Lavi sat up, pulling Allen down for another kiss as he settled more comfortably on Lavi's lap. They resumed their battle for dominance as Lavi ran his hands down Allen's back, stopping to squeeze his ass playfully. The white haired brit retaliated by nipping Lavi's tongue rather fiercely, enjoying the muffled sound of surprise that came from the back of Lavi's throat.

Neither of them heard the door behind them open and the person in said doorway stop to stare in horror.

Lavi growled playfully and used his leverage to push Allen's back to the bed, breaking the kiss for air. Allen wasted no time, latching onto Lavi's neck, nipping, sucking and licking like it was going out of style. Lavi groaned, tipping his head back to give the boy beneath him more access. Cracking his eyes open, he noticed a familiar figure standing in the door with a rather shocked look on his face. Lavi grinned, wondering how this could get any better. Pretending he hadn't seen the still shell shocked Kanda, Lavi ground his hips with Allen's making both of them moan at the contact.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" Allen removed his mouth from Lavi's neck long enough to look at Kanda by tilting his head back lazily.

"Making out. I thought you would have been able to tell BaKanda. Hmm, guess you're stupider than I thought." Lavi's grin widened at Allen's words and he quirked an amused eyebrow at the now fuming Japanese teen.

"I guess he just hasn't gotten a proper kiss in ages... why not join us Yuu? I'm sure we can get you to loosen up a little."

"No fucking thank you. I forgot my... err... I forgot something and I have a date and I need it." Kanda said shortly, glaring at Allen who had resumed his previous ministrations on Lavi's willing neck.

"But I think I'll just buy some more on the way. No way in hell I'm listening to two jackasses 'enjoy' each other." Kanda turned to leave, but Lavi called after him in a voice that only hitched once as Allen rubbed their hips together again.

"Hey Yuu! Catch!" Lavi tossed as few foil wrapped, coin sized packages at Kanda, grinning madly, "Don't forget your protection! And say hi to Lenalee for u-us, g-god Allen, I'm trying t-to talk here!" Lavi groaned as Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist.

"Fucking rabbit... you get any... '_bodily fluids_' on my side of the room and I swear to god I'll castrate both of you."

"Yeah, yeah heard that before. Get out BaKanda." Allen flipped them again and attacked Lavi's lips with his own. Kanda gagged and raced out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and glaring at the grinning figure in the hallway.

"Fucking hell..."

"You own me $50 Kanda. I so called that one. I told you the only reason Lavi would invite Allen to his room was so they could do it!"

"Che." Kanda scoffed as he pulled out his wallet, "That is the _last_ fucking time I _ever _make a bet with you Lenalee."

----

END!

_Well there it is~ merry Christmas everyone! Even if this has nothing to do with Christmas... XD_


	3. Flight from the lips of a Man Whore

Flight

_AN: I'm so sorry to ! I told her this would be posted on Christmas Eve, but I forgot how busy I always am and I haven't had a spare moment to finish writing this!! I'm SORRY!! _

_:D I would like to brag a little though... I GOT THE NEW IPOD NANO!!! VDFHGVJHB!!jfbgvhdbgfv!! :D :D –flails- only thing is... its pink... eww... oh well... it already has all my music on it... XD_

**Disclaimed**

----

Allen wondered if this was what birds felt like when they flew through the air, free from the normal restraints that the people who were bound to the ground were forced to bare.

Soft lips pressed against his and Allen allowed himself to be pushed against the library wall, shyly kissing the older boy back. He and Lavi had gone on a few dates, but Allen was shy, almost painfully so, and this was the first time he allowed the redhead to kiss him. Now, to be honest he had no idea why he had even held off. Lavi's lips were warm and gentle and accepting and he felt lighter than air as they moved against his.

"So? How did you like it?" Lavi whispered teasingly as they parted just enough to get some air. The blood rushed to Allen's face so fast he felt almost dizzy from it as he turned his face in embarrassment.

"I... really liked it..." he mumbled, cursing the way he felt the flush crawl up his neck.

"So maybe you would want to do it again?" Lavi nuzzled the red faced teen he had pinned against the wall affectionately, chuckling as he nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah... I would..." Allen turned back to Lavi, kissing him shyly and taking the redhead by complete surprise. Lavi hadn't thought the shyly 15 year old high school student would be so forward, even if it was shy. Lavi's hands slipped behind Allen's back, pressing their bodies together as pale hands tangled in his fiery locks. Lavi's tongue flicked out, brushing against Allen's still tight lips, urging them to part. The smaller of the two shivered, parting his lips ever so slightly in reply, his mind going blank as Lavi's tongue gently slipped in and started roaming his mouth, mapping out the damp cavern. Allen moaned quietly as Lavi massaged the roof of his mouth, arching against the hot body of his boyfriend as his silver eyes slid shut.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Allen's eyes snapped back open as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the one person he would really rather not see right now. He pushed against Lavi's chest, trying to get the redhead to pull back and very nearly died when Lavi just waved a dismissive hand at the Japanese teen.

"Not now Yuu..." he muttered around Allen's lips, his tongue still exploring the younger boy's mouth as he had a mental breakdown.

"Che. Baka Usagi, let the poor kid go." Lavi finally pulled away from Allen's sweet lips and pouted at the slightly older teen.

"Why? He's willing..."

"N-not in front of people!!" Allen's face was so red, Lavi was wondering if there was blood anywhere else in his body.

"What difference does it make?" Allen sputtered at Lavi's nonchalant grin and shrug.

"Wh-what difference... you have n-no problem being intimate in front of people!?"

"Well, it's just kissing Allen..."

"J-just kissing?!"

"Che, the baka Usagi is a man whore, so kissing isn't really a big deal from him."

"I'm not a man whore! I'm just affectionate..."

"I'm dating a man whore?"

"I'm not a man whore!"

"You're making out with a fifteen year old in the school library idiot."

"That doesn't mean I'm a man whore..."

"I've also caught you in the school locker room, in your living room, in your car, beneath the bleachers, in your back yard, in _my _fucking room, the men's bathroom, and in our old tree house with both men and women. You're a man whore."

"L-Lavi? You sleep around?!"

"What? No! I was just playing a little... I never slept with any of them! And when I'm dating someone I don't play with anyone but that person~" Lavi nuzzled Allen's neck, giggling as his cheeks flushed.

"Whatever. Don't 'be affectionate' in the library dumbass. What if the librarian catches you?"

"Oooh~ kinky~"

"L-Lavi!"

"Well it is..."

"Would you two get a fucking room?"

"A room to fuck in?"

"Wh-what?!"

"He said it not me."

Allen pushed his way out of Lavi's grasp and sighed in annoyance, he had just had his first real kiss ruin by BaKanda and he wanted to go sulk over it somewhere.

"I have to go... my uncle is expecting me home soon." Allen ran out of the quiet room without looking back.

"Awww, Yuu! You chased him off!" Lavi pouted, staring after Allen as he vanished through the doors.

"Not my fault he's an idiot."

"If you didn't make such scary faces you would have a girlfriend by now."

"I don't want a girlfriend."

"Oh? A boyfriend then?"

"Fuck you."

"Gladly~"

"... I'm going to leave before I break something again."

"You know you want me Yuu!" a book connected with Lavi's forehead and the furious Japanese teen stormed out.

"Ow..."

----

Allen sighed, curling up on his couch in his warm blankets with a cup of hot chocolate as he flipped through the channels on TV. His guardian, Cross had left a few days ago, and Allen wasn't expecting him back for at least a month. He hated cross leaving him alone all the time, but he supposed it was better than actually being in the bastards company.

"Thank god its Friday..." Allen muttered, sipping his hot chocolate warily as the snow outside blew relentlessly. The last thing he wanted to do was go out tomorrow morning after such a bad snow storm... with that thought in mind, Allen mindlessly watched TV until falling asleep, warm and comfortable on the couch in his living room.

----

Allen shifted uneasily in his sleep as he felt something warm and wet trail along his cheek. Wait... warm and wet things don't trail across people's cheeks in their sleep... Allen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he jolted in surprise as something wet touched his earlobe, swiping against it lazily. His eyes snapped open and he yelled in surprise as familiar red hair came into view.

"L-Lavi?! Wh-what are you doing in my house?!" Allen pushed himself back on the couch to get away from the grinning teen, "Were y-you _licking_ my ear!?"

"Well, I came over to see if you wanted to go out tonight but you didn't answer and the door was locked, you really shouldn't leave a key under the mat, it's a kinda obvious spot, and yes I was."

"Wh-why?"

"Because I thought it would be a fun way to wake you up." Lavi's grin widened as Allen pulled the blankets tighter around his shirtless frame.

"W-well it wasn't..."

"Oh yes it was~"

"Whatever." Allen crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Lavi took the opportunity to climb up beside Allen on the couch and wrap his arms around the sulking teen.

"Hey, since Yuu-Chan interrupted us earlier, why don't we continue where we left off~?"

"I um... I don't know Lavi... C-Cross could be home any second..." a little bit of a fib.

"So? What can he say about it? His habits are a little less than moral you know..."

"I... I guess so..." Lavi leaned closer to Allen's face, grinning as the boy flushed from the closeness.

"So is that a yes?" a slow nod and Lavi's grin widened further before he planted a kiss on Allen's still shy lips. Again, Allen suddenly felt weightless, as if he was soaring through the air on a warm summer breeze. He moved his lips a little more boldly against Lavi's, the shyness fading as their kiss grew more passionate. Lavi's soft touch was kind and gentle, not trying to force him into anything he wasn't ready to do, but wanting to make the boy beneath his fingers feel as good as possible.

The sound of a gun being cocked and Lavi freezing suddenly as the barrel was pressed to his skull sent Allen crashing back down to earth as he opened the eyes he hadn't realised he had closed. A mane of wild red hair and burgundy eye drilled into Lavi's back and Allen gulped worriedly as he smiled uncertainly.

"H-hello uncle... y-you came home... much earlier than expected..."

"I was wondering what you did in my house while I'm gone... guess I should have known you brought home men. I swear to god, if the pants you normally wear were any tighter you would cut off circulation to your balls and they would fall off."

"H-hey!" the older man ignored him and turned back to Lavi, who was still hovering over Allen on his hands and knees.

"You, off him. _Now_." Cross's voice book no argument and Lavi jumped off Allen obediently, backing away as cross advanced on him, gun still train on his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains across the wall for touching my nephew."

"I... um, well... A-Allen likes me enough to kiss me so I don't think he would be too happy with you k-killing me..."

"Don't care about the brats feelings. Try again."

"U-um... you could g-get arrested and sent to jail for m-murder?"

"I've got money for a good lawyer. Try again."

"I um... I'll... I'll beg on my knees for you not to?"

"Sounds good. Beg for your life." Lavi stood frozen for a second before the sound of the safety on the gun clicked off and he dropped to his knees and started begging pitifully.

"U-uncle... I was willing... this really isn't necessary..."

"Shut up brat. I'm kinda enjoying this."

"Uncle cross! Seriously! Leave him alone!" Allen stood and walked in front of his uncle, putting himself between Lavi and the gun, "We're dating, get over it! I'm fifteen damn it! I'm allowed to date! You're habits are less than moral so don't even get into us both being guys you hack!" both Cross and Lavi were surprised by Allen's sudden growth of a back bone and the redheaded man sighed in irritation as he holstered his gun.

"Whatever brat, but if you get raped by some man whore, don't come crying to me."

"Why does everyone think I'm a man whore!?" Allen kicked out behind him and him foot connected with Lavi's face, effectively shutting him up.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind sir." The womanizer stormed angrily out of the house without another word and Allen sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed.

"Thank god..."

"I love you Allen!" the white haired boy found himself tackled to ground, trapped beneath the heavier teen, "You saved my life~!"

"It's not hard if you know how to reason with him..."

"Well I would have died if it weren't for you! I have to make it up to you!" Lavi leaned back, straddling Allen as he tapped hs chin thoughtfully.

"I know~ I offer you my body~ do what you want to me!"

"... You know when you say things like that it makes people think you're a man whore." Allen told him dryly, his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Not you too Allen!" Lavi wailed, slumping forward with a pout.

"Yes, I think that, but..." with a shy smile Allen leaned up and kissed Lavi shyly, "I think you're my man whore."

--END—

_AN: wow... that turned out differently than I expected... XD hope you like it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


End file.
